freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear's Family Diner
:Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Fredbear's Family Diner = , often abbreviated simply to "FFD", is the name of the fictional location that is mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and possibly makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 from the minigames. Fredbear's is a family diner, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Fredbear's Family Diner provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronic mascots. There are likely only two animatronics in the restaurant, possibly the springlock suits mentioned by Phone Guy. The primary mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner is Fredbear himself, accompanied by another animatronic who appears to be Spring Bonnie. The two characters are most likely the earliest incarnation of Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie respectively, as both characters have golden colors. In the book's alternate universe, Fredbear's Family Diner is in New Harmony, Utah and is described as a red building that functioned as a dance hall before William Afton and Henry bought it. As it probably is in the game it has two springlock suits, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. History Not much is currently known about Fredbear's Family Diner, although it is presumed to be the setting of The Bite of '87, and if not, a separate incident in 1983. According to Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner", presumably a local family restaurant, before closing under mysterious circumstances. By the time the events of the second game occur, the diner and its owner have been gone for years. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Fredbear's Family Diner makes an appearance in the Stage01 minigame. It contains a single stage with what appears to be the springlock suits, mentioned in Phone Guy's calls from the third game. Finally, in Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the player sees what is believed by some to be the Bite of '87. Being one of the biggest secrets in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise solved, it is apparent the crying child was the victim and Fredbear caused the bite. However, due to many reasons, Fredbear being stationary being one of them, the bite could not have resulted in the animatronics' free-roam to be restricted to night. In Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, when using the Breaker Panel on Night 2, the map-layout of the diner, along with the house from the fourth game's end-of-night minigames, can be seen on the left side of the monitor. The diner appears as a small rectangular-shaped building consisting two grey dots (representing Fredbear and Spring Bonnie from their stage). In the alternate universe of the novel, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, the diner closes in 1982 after William Afton, the book's alternative to Purple Guy, dresses in Spring Bonnie and abducts (and most likely kills) his co-owner's son, Sammy. Known Animatronics Although very little is known about them, there are only two animatronics from the diner. Both of them are very similar to their counterparts, Freddy and Bonnie from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but with golden colors. Neither of these are confirmed to be Golden Freddy and Springtrap from the previous games, but until further evidence is brought to light, this is the most likely conclusion. Fredbear Fredbear is possibly the original model of Freddy Fazbear, the vocal leader, and the mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a golden-colored bear animatronic wearing a purple top hat and bow-tie, and two black buttons on his chest. He has gray "metallic" eyes, thicker arms and legs, a squarish brown nose, smaller brown pupils, small white teeth, round ears with the insides colored in lighter shades, and a very circular-shaped stomach with yellowish shades. While his head appears to be separated into two parts being similar to that of Chica's old model from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, he is capable of moving his wide, toothy mouth up and down while singing. Like Freddy, he carries a microphone with his right hand. He seems to be taller than Spring Bonnie. From his picture as seen on the restaurant's wall from outside, Fredbear wears two black buttons, although the buttons from his actual sprite are missing (likely due to oversight by Scott Cawthon). He is responsible for causing the bite incident portrayed in the fourth game, when the four older kids shoved the crying child into his mouth, causing him, either because the mouth to malfunctioned or because of his programming, to crush the child’s head. It is believed this incident could be the infamous Bite of ’87, or a never mentioned incident set in 1983. Interestingly, Fredbear is the only animatronic of the diner that was never discovered and reused for the horror attraction in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It was technically unknown what happened to his suit after years when the diner shuts down, but it was assumed that his suit could be, perhaps, entirely lost after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is speculated by some that Golden Freddy and Fredbear are one and the same. This is backed up by both animatronics being a suit with some wires/endoskeleton pieces. Both also have a golden color and a similar appearance to Freddy Fazbear himself. Some disagree using the fact that Fredbear has a purple hat and bowtie, and having a different height and width. Golden Freddy is also speculated to be one of the temporary replacement suits mentioned by Phone Guy on Night 4 in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Though, Golden Freddy has four fingers while the Spring Bonnie springlock suit (Springtrap) has five, so Golden Freddy's suit is impossible to fit a human inside as he has four fingers rather than five. If this is the case, then Golden Freddy is possibly just a supernatural entity that does not have anything to do with Fazbear Entertainment while the disappearance of the real Fredbear springlock suit still remains a mystery. In Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, a plushie of Fredbear with similar looks of Freddy from the first game can be seen on the desk from the Private Room. In the alternate universe of the book, Fredbear is a springlock suit, however he is described as looking very similar to Freddy Fazbear, but yellow. From this, it can be inferred that unlike in the games, he has a black top hat and bowtie. Also in the book, Fredbear becomes Golden Freddy. William Afton, the book's equivalent to Purple Guy, uses the Fredbear suit while abducting at least one of the missing children. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie is an early model of Bonnie and the back-up singer of Fredbear's Family Diner. He is a yellow rabbit animatronic being slightly shorter than Fredbear and wears a single black button on his chest. It is possible that Spring Bonnie wears a bowtie (as shown from his poster hallucination at CAM 02 and CAM 10 in the third game). His body structure is nearly identical to that of a human. He sports a pair of three-jointed ears and a round, fluffy tail which is seen while he's on the left side of the stage from the Night 5 minigame. Unlike his newer counterpart, Bonnie, he doesn't seem to carry a guitar, which could mean he is a back-up singer, rather than a guitarist. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, from the Night 3 end-of-night minigame, Purple Guy is seen putting a mask on the employee who is wearing the Spring Bonnie costume. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3 minigames, his springlock suit was later used by Purple Guy in the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 5. However, the springlocks inside the suit malfunctioned, resulting in his brutal death. Thirty years after this gruesome death, the suit had deteriorated into massive disrepair and was later known as "Springtrap". Springtrap was later discovered and used for Fazbear's Fright until it was burned down overnight because of the faulty wiring in the building after completing Night 6. In the book's alternate universe, William Afton, the alternative Purple Guy, uses the Spring Bonnie suit throughout the book. Fredbear & Friends! Fredbear & Friends! is either an advertisement or a TV show hosted by Fazbear Entertainment. It consists of Fredbear, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. This occurs in the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 1 if the player presses "ENTER" on their keyboard while in front of the television. Theories/Speculations Five Nights at Freddy's 2 From Party Room 4, some believe that the paper plate dolls of Freddy and Bonnie actually represents Fredbear and Spring Bonnie while the representation of BB's paper plate doll remains unknown, even though their colors are matched to Freddy and Bonnie. While it was unclear what BB's paper plate doll really represents, some even believe that it represents the odd-colored counterpart of BB (dubbed JJ or Balloon Girl by fans), as some speculated that it was BB's early design, although it is also unknown if BB's odd-colored incarnation appeared in Fredbear's Family Diner. Furthermore, some speculate that the "Take Cake to the Children" death minigame possibly takes place in the original Fredbear's Family Diner. Some theories also state that Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie from the second game were the souls of employees who died in springlock animatronics, due to their "malfunction" from Fredbear's Family Diner. Furthermore, some theorized that both of the shadows represent Fredbear and Spring Bonnie respectively. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 From CAM 04 where the picture of a gold-frosted Cupcake replacing Toy Bonnie's picture on rare occasions, it was speculated by some that this drawing hints the golden-colored Cupcake to appear in Fredbear's Family Diner as the golden Cupcake, Fredbear, and Spring Bonnie having gold-like colors. However, it was unknown if the golden Cupcake really did appear in the diner, as a "diner" counterpart of Chica has never been seen. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 In the minigames, the player gets to see what is Fredbear's Family Diner in its full size for the first time. It appears to consist of many features possessed by a normal Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, such as a Show Stage and Backstage. The restaurant's animatronics consist of the springlock suits mentioned by Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which include Spring Bonnie and Fredbear. Trivia **Some believe that The Bite of '87 does not take place in Fredbear's Family Diner. Instead, the bite shown in the Night 5 minigame is another incident, dubbed by fans as The Bite of '83. ***This is supported by a TV that shows a commercial for "Fredbear & Friends", dated 1983. ****However, some believe that 1983 is simply the date of the original broadcast and what is seen here is a recording. ****Some believe that 1983, the year shown in the Fredbear & Friends' commercial, was when the restaurant was first opened for business. It is possible that the incident in question actually did occur in 1987, where Fredbear's could have reopened after closing down so long ago. ***Another argument that could prove that the incident is not The Bite of '87 is the fact that Fredbear was stationary, not moving around, at the time of the incident. In the first game, Phone Guy states that because of The Bite of '87, the animatronics were no longer allowed to roam during the day. It wouldn't make any sense for Fazbear Entertainment to take these actions if the incident in the fourth game was The Bite of '87. *Like Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Fredbear's Family Diner is reminiscent of, and could have been inspired by, Chuck E. Cheese's, a real-life family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots (Munch's Make-Believe Band). **It could also be a nod to ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. *Fredbear's could quite possibly be the sister location mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as it contains the springlock suits mentioned during Phone Guy's calls. **On Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Phone Guy says: "As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." confirming that the springlock animatronics are actually part of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise regardless if the location is Fredbear's Family Diner. *The name "Fredbear" may be a nod to the development of Five Nights at Freddy's, as in the alpha and beta stages, and soon up until release, Freddy Fazbear was then called Freddybear. This can be seen in the game's internal code, as well as the kickstarter page for the very first game. *From the fifth teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 featuring Nightmare Fredbear's hat and bowtie, while brightened, there was text from the bottom right that reads "Fr - er". Some claim that this is "Property of Fr''edbear's Family Din''er". **Others claim that the letters wouldn't match if it were true. Instead, they suggest the teaser actually says "Property of Fr''eddy Fazbear's Pizz''er''ia". *In the Halloween Edition, the restaurant has Halloween decorations such as bats, cobwebs and a more Halloween-themed coloring. *The music that plays during the Stage01 minigame in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is Swan Lake Ballet by Tchaikovsky. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden_Freddy_Sprite.gif|Golden Freddy (or possbly Fredbear) in the "Stage01" minigame (click to animate). Springtrap_Sprite_Gif.gif|Spring Bonnie in the "Stage01" minigame (click to animate). Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|Texture for the outside of the building. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear appearing in Fredbear's Family Diner in the end-of-night minigames for Nights 2, 3, and 5. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Circus_Babys_Entertainment_and_Rental_map.png|The map-layout of the diner as seen from the left side of the Breaker Panel monitor. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations